Charmed Again Part 1
by charming writer
Summary: Prue & Phoebe are dead. The Charmed Ones are gone. Melissa has Phoebe's powers. The Source sends Shax after a newly formed half white lighter / witch. & Melissa & Piper find out they've a long lost relative. It's all happens in my new season of Charmed.


**Charmed Again Part 1**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa Hale who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This's series three of my, Charmed season, which continues a week after "All Hell Breaks Loose" **

**Note: **** Hiya folks & welcome to my new season of Charmed. Yeh! I'm so excited about this & proud to be writing another season also. Sorry I haven't written anymore Charmed stories yet but I've been, working firstly & secondly also write other stories about "Supernatural" & "Smallville" which I've been doing so recently. That doesn't mean I'm neglecting Charmed of course because I still love the show & want to continue writing about it which I'm doing now. Anyway continuing on from last season my stories will be different as they were then but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. Everyone who was there will still, be here minus Prue & Phoebe who're dead of course & some other characters that were introduced will be back this season. I'll still be using spells from the show & some I create myself which'll be different but still have the same affect & better sounding. I may, use some stories from season two as episode fillers to outweigh the main storyline going on here or I mayn't. I'll see about that when it comes along. **

**Extra Note: ****It's the season premier & Prue & Phoebe are dead after Shax killed them in the season two finale "All Hell Breaks Loose" The surviving Charmed Ones Piper & her daughter Melissa who now has Phoebe's premonition & astral powers strive to stay alive from demonic attacks & The source as they prepare to cremate their relatives. Piper tries summoning her sisters after Melissa's attacked by a demon but inadvertently winds up finding a long sister after Melissa gets her first premonition of Shax trying to kill her when the Oracle has a vision of her completing the new Power Of Three in the Manor Halliwell. Leo's a White Lighter again via the Elders request so his family are safe & protected. Cole helps them whilst coming to terms with own grief as does Andy about Prue. & the ladies become exposed by a homicide detective who's investigating the two sister's murders. **

_Episode One _

_Melissa Hale talks to the viewers in a voiceover._

Melissa: Previously on Charmed Aunt Prue & Aunt Phoebe, mom & I had to protect Dr. Griffiths from the Source's hitman Shax. Me & Phoebe swapped powers so Phoebe could save Cole. Prue & mom got exposed by a television news crew who saw them use their powers. Mom got shoot by a crazy woman & died. Cole persuaded the Source to get Tempest the demon to reset time but when he did Shax changed his tactics & killed Prue first then Phoebe second & Dr Griffiths third. The scene ended with just me & mom looking on at what happened. Okay & here now comes the new season of Charmed.

Kitchen Wednesday Fourth August Late Evening 

_Melissa coming downstairs in a light blue pyjama set & tied up mahogany red hair walks over to the one of the cupboards & gets out a plain glass cup & fills that up with water from the kitchen tap. Bringing it to her mouth she's just about to drink it when she's grabbed by from behind by a mystery assailant & strangled around the neck. Letting go of the glass of water which smashes onto the floor Melissa tries freeing herself from him but he tightens his grip on her. Kicking her legs up she places them against the kitchen sink & using her hands moves her body upwards so she flips over him & lands in behind. Lifting her right leg up Melissa kicks the assailant in the chest sending him back against the sinks edge. Raising his right hand up he summons an, energy ball & throws it at Melissa who side rolls out the way trying to avoid it. It hits her on the shoulder causing her to yelp in pain then hide behind one of middle kitchen's table legs in defence. Lifting her head up she spies where the demon is & waits till he's right near her then puts her left leg out & trips him over her & quickly gets up & goes over to one the drawers & pulls a carving knife out which she swings round & slices against the demon's chest when he comes at her. Groaning in pain he staggers back at the intensity of the wound. Lifting the knife up high Melissa holds it angry looking ready to strike again. The demon charges at her but gets, frozen/blown up by Piper standing by the kitchen door with Andy & Leo. Sighing in relief Melissa drops the knife & sinks to the floor holding her shoulder wound. Rushing over to her Leo heals Melissa's wound with his newly reacquired white lighter powers so she's alright. Finishing the job he helps her up afterwards._

Leo: You alright sweetie?

Melissa: Yeah I think so thanks.

_Angry looking Piper speaks._

Piper: (Angry) That's it I'm summoning my sisters back.

_Turning around she stomps of to the attic leaving Leo & Andy worried. _

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

MELISSA HALE

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PAIGE MATTHEWS

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

VICTOR BENNETT

THE SOURCE

SHAX

PENELOPE HALLIWELL

PATTY HALLIWELL

ORACLE

SHANE

INSPECTOR CORTEZ

BOB COWAN

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are been shown whilst "Never Goanna Leave Your Side" By Daniel Bedingfield's playing. _

Verse 

I feel like a song without the words a man without a soul.

A bird without his wings a heart without a home.

I feel like a knight without a sword the sky without the sun.

Cause you are the one.

I feel like a ship beneath the waves a child who's lost its way.

A door without the, key a face without a name.

I feel like a breath without the air & every day's the same since you've gone away.

I gotta have a reason to wake up this morning.

You used to be the one that put a smile on my face.

There are no words that could describe how I miss you.

& I miss you every day

Chorus

I'm never goanna leave your side I'm never goanna leave your side again.

Still holding on girl I won't let you go

Cause' when I'm lying in your arms I know I'm home.

_Lounge Thursday Fifth September_

_The rooms set up for the post-funeral wake with various things lying about. Melissa coming in ticks of a list of to do list she's doing. _

Melissa: Okay hearses are arriving at 10 the wreaths are laid outside & the foods been delivered.

_Stopping in front of Victor Bennett dressed in a dark suit & sitting on a chair, staring vacantly at the floor Melissa sees the look on his face which only a parent having lost their children would've. _

Melissa: You okay Grandpa. Can I get you anything?

_She touches him tenderly on the shoulder. He looks up at her._

Victor: No thanks sweetie I'm okay.

Melissa: Alright then.

_Andy entering the room dressed in black also comes, over to them. Melissa goes up & hugs him on the shoulder._

Melissa: You okay Uncle Andy?

Andy: When the days over ask me that question.

Melissa: Okay then.

Andy: So you think the Source employed the demon last night? 

Melissa: Probably yes. That wouldn't surprise me or the fact he was trying to impress him now Aunt Prue & Phoebe are dead. 

_Hearing this Victor stands up._

Victor: Demon what demon?

_Andy trying not to hurt Victor answers._

Andy: The one that attacked Mel last night.

_Turning his head at Melissa he looks at her shocked._

Victor: (Shocked) You were attacked?

Melissa: Its okay mom froze/blew him up & dad healed me so everything's alright. Besides with Aunt Prue & Phoebe dead they goanna come after us because the Power Of Three's gone.

Victor: Isn't there anything you can do you know some spell that can't make them come here until after the funeral?

Melissa: Well I've placed concealed crystals around the house forming a protection grid so they shouldn't be able to do that.

Victor: Okay.

_Raising his right hand Victor runs it through his grey hair._

Victor: (Angry) God can't I cremate my daughter's in peace without something evil happening.

_Bringing her right hand up Melissa places it on Victor's shoulders in sympathy. Turning round she sees Leo walk in._

Melissa: Hey dad.

Leo: Hey sweetie. Look whose back.

_Cole appears out from behind Leo looking pale & unshaven. _

Melissa: Cole!

_Running over she hugs then releases him. _

Melissa: Hey you're back good the cars are coming at 10 so if you get washed & changed quickly then.

Cole: I'm not coming to the funeral Mel.

_Melissa has a shocked look on her face when she hears this._

Melissa: (Shocked) Whaddya mean you're not coming? This's Prue & Phoebe's day of course you have to come. You've every right to.

Cole: Yeah & the Source has every demonic bounty hunter out there looking for me.

Melissa: So what else's new?

Cole: The fact that I tried to help save Prue & Phoebe is. That makes me a traitor & he won't stop until he finds me & I won't let that happen at their funeral.

Melissa: But you have to come, Cole to say goodbye to Phoebe. You did love her didn't you?

Cole: (Angry) Of course yes but I can't bring the bounty hunters there like I said.

Melissa: (Angry) Oh my god what a pathetic excuse for a word you son of a bitch.

_Defending himself Cole comes right up close to her. _

Cole: (Angry) How dare you. You don't know anything about me.

Melissa: (Angry) I know more than you'd like Cole & if you were half the demon I knew you'd come to that funeral.

_Andy upset steps in between them & prises them apart._

Andy: (Upset) Hey can we not argue on Prue's or Phoebe's day please? Thank you.

_Looking at him the two people back off._

Cole: Sorry Andy.

Melissa: Yeah sorry Uncle Andy.

Andy: Okay.

_Victor getting outta his seat walks over to them. _

Victor: Hey can't Mel & Piper protect you & you still come to the funeral?

Cole: No they can't.

Victor: Why not? There still witches, right?

Melissa: Yeah, but we're not Charmed Grandpa & I'm still trying to figure out how to use Aunt Phoebe's powers.

_Melissa finds herself at the partially repaired, unpainted wall where her aunts died. Leo steps in._

Leo: Mel's right, Without the Power of Three…

Victor: Yeah but can't demons not track another demon in a cemetery?

Cole: No they can't

Victor: Well then you can go can't you? Phoebe would be devastated if you didn't.

_Looking at Victor Cole answers. _

Cole: Alright then I'll go.

_Victor places his right arm on Cole left shoulder._

Victor: Good man.

_They hear the doorbell ring._

Leo: I'll get it.

_Going to the door he opens it up & sees a flowers delivery man standing outside with a wreath. Signing the delivery form Leo takes it into the lounge._

Andy: Who're they from?

_Looking at the note inside Leo sees the names of the recipients. _

Leo: Sam & Dean.

_Lifting his head up Leo eyes Melissa up. _

Victor: Oh that's nice.

Leo: Yeah they send their condolences & say their sorry they can't make it.

Andy: Or more like Sam wants to stay away from Mel since they split up because it'd be too painful for him to see her.

_First hearing of this Cole looks at Melissa._

Cole: You two split up?

Melissa: Yeah well after Phoebe & Prue died I couldn't be with him anymore knowing I mightn't be around to get married & he, John or Dean could be danger which I'd constantly worry about making me loose focus on my job which I can't do if we're to get Shax & the Source.

_Cole looks at her sympathetically. _

Cole: I'm sorry that's happened. You two seemed perfect for each other.

Melissa: Yeah well that's what life does to you when it bites you in the bullet.

_Hearing the door open they turn around seeing Darryl walk in. _

Darryl: Hey, guy's sorry door was open. How're you all holding up?

Leo: Doing the best we can Darryl.

Darryl: Yeah I thought so. Listen I'm sorry about Prue & Phoebe you have my condolences as well as Shelia's.

Victor: Thank you Darryl.

Darryl: That's okay.

_Turning round he walks towards Andy. _

Darryl: How're you doing pal?

Andy: Not good but I'm trying to keep it together.

_Understanding this Darryl nods his head. _

Darryl: Yeah of course.

Andy: Are you coming to the funeral?

Darryl: Certainly & so will Shelia. Prue & Phoebe were our friends. But before we go I have to tell you all unfortunately that they're assigning their case to another inspector.

Leo: Case What case?

Darryl: Leo Prue, Phoebe & Dr. Griffiths were killed here, last week which made a lot of press. People want answers very important people.

Cole: So, what's this guy goanna find? That it was a demonic hitman? Huh gimme a break.

Andy: Cole you can't say things like that.

Cole: Oh yeah?

Andy: Yes. Homicide detectives are trained to find out the truth & they don't stop until they do.

_Turning his head back he talks to Darryl._

Andy: Who've they put on the case?

Darryl: Cortez.

Andy: Right.

Leo: Cortez?

Andy: A homicide inspector in our department. He's good solved a few cases.

Melissa: Shit.

Cole: Oh come on your not worried are you? I'm not.

Leo: I am. I saw what happened when they were exposed as witches. Time may've reversed itself, but it still cost Prue & Phoebe their lives.

Victor: Would you people mind? I'm cremating my daughters for god's sakes can't this wait?

_Melissa goes over & hugs her grandfather who's struggling to hold it all together_.

Melissa: It's okay Grandpa.

Darryl: I'm sorry I'll come back when you're more composed.

_Turning round he leaves the house. Leo closes the door behind him. _

Andy: You okay Victor?

Victor: Once I've got through this I will be yes.

Cole: You're cremating them?

Melissa: Best defence against evil. Stops, them from getting hold of their corpses & doing things with them.

_Andy laughs at that comment._

Andy: (Laughing) I can't believe you're so calm & collected. You haven't cried once since they died. 

Melissa: Yeah well I'd already lost my family in the future so it's easier for me besides someone had to organise the funeral didn't they.

Andy: Yeah but you'll never get to know your cousins now.

Melissa: No but I got to in the future which's the important thing.

Cole: Hey where's Piper? I don't see her about.

Leo: She's probably upstairs still trying to summon her sister's back.

Attic 

_Piper in tears flips the Book of Shadows. She cants the Power of Three spell hoping that Prue would return._

Piper: HEAR NOW THE WORDS OF THE WITCHES, THE SECRETS WE HID IN THE NIGHT. THE OLDEST OF GODS ARE INVOKED HERE, THE GREAT MAGIC IS SOUGHT.

_A candle flickers. She's surrounded by herb jars, chalices & other ritualistic items. _

Piper: IN THIS NIGHT & IN THIS HOUR, I CALL UPON THE ANCIENT POWER.

_She looks up and closes her eyes. _

Piper: BRING BACK MY SISTERS. BRING BACK THE POWER OF THREE.

_She keeps her eyes closed for a prayerful beat, then opens them, looks at the candle, but sees nothing. Blindly determined, she starts flipping through the pages of the book until she finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. She expertly finds & mixes certain ingredients rosemary, cypress, yarrow root into a silver bowl as she chants from the book._

Piper: POWER OF THE WITCHES RISE. COURSE UNSEEN ACROSS THE SKIES. COME TO US WHO CALL YOU NEAR. COME TO US & SETTLE HERE.

_Using an athame she slices the left finger of her left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart & into the bowl. _

Piper: BLOOD TO BLOOD, I SUMMON THEE. BLOOD TO BLOOD, RETURN TO ME.

_A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. She buries her face in her hands in defeat. Coming through the door Leo calls out to her._

Leo: Piper?

_Hearing him she looks up, hopeful._

Piper: Prue?

_She looks at the candle. _

Leo: Honey it's nearly 10 o'clock the cars will be here soon.

_Piper doesn't answer, just stares blankly at the book. Leo notices Piper's bleeding hand & go's over & heals it. _

Leo: You're bleeding.

_Piper doesn't notice, him or care what he does. _

Piper: I don't understand why magic can't fix this. & why we can't bring Prue & Phoebe back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this times any different.

Leo: Because Mel couldn't heal the dead.

Piper: (Angry) Yeah cause' she swapped powers with Phoebe.

Leo: Piper she was only trying to help you know that.

Piper: Yeah but there's other magic, magic we've used before.

_She flips through the pages & fights the tears. _

Piper: Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time.

_She closes the Book & stands up._

Piper: It's like the book just deserted us & Prue & Phoebe I don't understand why.

_Leo takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain._

Leo: You lost you're sisters. How can we ever understand that? (Pause) You've tried every magical way to bring them back… but you can't. There gone.

_Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from. _

Leo: I just thank God that I didn't lose you or Mel too.

_He gives her a little kiss. She breaks the hug & sighs._

Leo: Come on we better go. You don't wanna look bad at their funeral do you?

_Angry at that comment Piper gets up & stomps out the room Leo following behind her as a mysterious wind returns our attention to the Book of Shadows. The triquetra, starts glowing on the front of the cover & the pages flip to the last spell Piper cast, "To Call a Lost Witch..."_

South Bay Social Services 

_A young brunette woman, named Paige Matthews, sitting at her desk pops in a CD into her computer. She turns her attention to the computer screen. A woman's talking on her desk phone. _

Woman: Social services. May I help you?

Paige: Printing!

_She notices a mysterious wind blows out her lit candle. She gets up from her chair & takes a few steps to her right. Paige's back is turned when a newspaper mysteriously appears, landing on the floor next to Paige. She turns & bends over to pick up the newspaper. She looks round then glances at the paper, noticing the obituary section, informing about Prue & Phoebe Halliwell's Death's & where & when the funeral will be held. The obituary reads: PRUE & Phoebe HALLIWELL... "Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:00AM. The manager of Social Services, Bob Cowan come out his office. _

Cowan: Paige, have you found that study yet?

_He sees her reading the article. He goes up to her. _

Cowan: Paige, did you hear me?

_Paige continues to keep her eye on Prue's & Phoebe obituaries & grabs her jacket._

Paige: Yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go.

_She begins to leave._

Cowan: What do you mean go? Go where? Paige! Hey, Paige!

Piper & Leo's Room

_Sitting by her dressing table Piper's roughly brushing her hair. _

Leo: Piper your goanna ruin, your hair if you keep doing that.

_She doesn't react, & just keeps brushing. _

Leo: Sweetie we have to go.

Piper: I'm not going.

Leo: Why not?

Piper: Because if I go, that'll mean that Prue & Phoebe aren't coming back, & I don't think I can handle that.

Leo: We can handle it together.

_Piper shakes her head._

Piper: No we can't. They were both there my whole life & the times they argued & I had to break them up. I can't imagine not doing that anymore you know I've always had a big & baby sister. & now I don't know how to live without them?

Leo: Piper...

_He goes to touch her, but she pulls away._

Piper: Why couldn't they be saved?

Leo: I don't know things happen that just can't be explained.

Piper: (Angry) Bullshit.

Leo: Piper.

Piper: (Angry) No Leo magic abandoned us your bosses abandoned us.

Leo: Piper Sandra couldn't heal them because she can't heal the dead.

Piper: Then what the hell good are white lighters if they can't heal their charges?

_She gets up, walks away from him, & finds a Kleenex. Leo follows._

Leo: It's okay to be angry…

Piper: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? They were the best things in my life you know we were the infamous Haliwell sisters The Power Of Three & now.

_She loses it again, overcome. Leo moves up behind her & this time, she lets him hold her._

Piper: Why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?

Underworld 

_The Source in his dark cloaked robes appears in front of the Oracle._

Oracle: May I be seen?

The Source: Have you found Belthazor yet?

Oracle: No, but I've found something else very alarming.

_He considers that for a beat, then turns & waves his clawed hand at The Oracle so she appears as her sexy young self stroking her ever-present crystal ball._

Oracle: Something more important.

The Source: Nothing's more important.

Oracle: Not even The Charmed Ones?

The Source: The Charmed Ones are dead.

Oracle: Not all of them.

The Source: Yes the youngest sister may've swapped powers with her descendant making her Charmed now along with her mother but with Prue gone also they don't have the third power meaning the threats gone.

Oracle: The threats on hold not gone. The Power Of Three can be reconstituted.

_Hearing this, the Source appears shocked._

The Source: (Shocked) What? How?

_The Oracle as she looks into her crystal ball which whips of smoke forming inside._

Oracle: I see - a witch's call on the spirit winds. I see... another.

San Francisco Mausoleum 

_Outside the Chapel Of Rest lots of cars are seen coming in whilst people are walking around them. A voice's heard overhead singing an acoustic version of the song "Bell, Book & Candle" _

Chapel Of Rest 

_Coming inside the vision of Melissa sitting on a chair near Prue & Phoebe's coffins is the one seen playing the song. The crowd listen on as the sultry sound of her voice reminds them of different aspects of the girl's lives. Finishing of she stands up & goes over with her guitar to Victor. Beautiful ivory-colored coffins sit on two pedestals amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which's adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper sitting with Leo Victor sitting with Melissa Darryl with Shelia & Cole along with Andy sit close to the priestess. Piper, Andy, Cole & Victor dab their eyes whilst Melissa just listens calm & collected like. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the names, reads: "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, & PHOEBE HALLIWELL 1970-2001; & 1975-2001 "Both forever in our Hearts."_

Priestess: That which belongs to fellowship & love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sisters have passed into night. Nothing's final, & we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread & wine with our sisters. O' blessed spirits, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

_With that, she unties the silver cord & gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out three candles which represent the Power Of Three. Mourners stand & shake hands, crying, etc. Darryl & Shelia go over to Piper & Melissa & hug them. People begin to pay their respects. Melissa thanks another mourner then turns to the last of the mourners, whom she doesn't recognize -- Paige, who shifts over, anxiously._

Paige: I'm so sorry for your loss.

Melissa: Thank you.

_Paige begins to leave but Melissa stops her. _

Melissa: Wait how did you know Prue or Phoebe from college or work?

Paige: No. Just from around, you know.

Melissa: Have we met before? You look like somebody I met a while back ago.

Paige: No. I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences.

Melissa: Thank you.

_Melissa shakes Paige's hand then gets hit with her first powerful premonition: Paige's on a skyscraper rooftop helipad. She screams as she squeezes her eyes shut in fear as the demon Shax gestures & sends a concessive blast toward her to kill her. Melissa stumbles to the floor after her premonition ends._

Piper: Mel?

_The gang go over to her as Paige, oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, leaves. Leo & Victor help Melissa stand up._

Leo: Sweetie?

Cole: Are you okay?

Melissa: No I just had my first premonition.

Victor: What?

Melissa: Yeah.

Piper: What did you see?

Melissa: I saw the demon that killed Prue & Phoebe kill that girl.

Leo: What girl?

Melissa: The one I was just talking to. We've gotta go find her. Wow now I know what it felt like when Aunt Phoebe got her visions.

_She rubs her forehead a little just as two demonic __bounty hunters materialize on either side of Cole & immediately fire lightning bolts at him. Cole dives, just barely avoiding the bolts, which blow up the altar._

Leo: Go. Go.

_Leo pulls Melissa behind a pillar for safety. Victor looks on in disbelief. Cole rolls, coming up firing an energy, ball vanquishing bounty hunter one. Bounty Hunter two gets ready to kill Cole but before he can do that Melissa running out from behind spin kicks him knocking the bounty hunter to the ground giving Cole time to get up & fire an energy ball killing him. A third bounty hunter appearing spins round to fire at Melissa, but Cole fires an energy ball at the guy, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks. Piper lets out an irritated, angry yell. _

Piper: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Prue & Phoebe's funerals, for God's sake! Can't we at least cremate them in peace?! Is that too much to ask?

_She knocks over a vase of flowers then storms out in tears._

Manor

_Melissa works her way slowly through the mourners who're drinking coffee, eating cold cuts, & sharing stories. She gives a woman a plate._

Woman: Thank you.

_Then walks over to Leo & Cole._

Melissa: I don't see her anywhere.

Leo: Who sweetie?

_Looking around making sure no-one's near them she whispers her answer to Leo. _

Melissa: (Whispering) The girl from my premonition.

Andy: (Whispering) You sure you don't recognize her from anywhere?

_She sighs._

Melissa: (Whispering) Well, actually this's goanna sound weird but she looked a little like Sam.

_Hearing that name Cole looks a little quizzed. _

Cole: Sam? As in you're Sam?

Melissa: No not Sam, Sam but in Sam, Sam.

_Still not knowing who she's, talking about Andy looks to Leo._

Andy: Do you know what she's talking about Leo?

Leo: I think so. (Whisper) Sam Wilder Patty Halliwell's white lighter.

Cole: Whoa! You think he had a kid?

Melissa: I don't know. I'm not sure entirely it's just she looked like him a little that's all. Anyway we've gotta find her before nightfall & before that bastard gets her.

Leo: Well you said she was attacked on a rooftop?

Melissa: Yeah one with a heli-pad… but it was a tall building, although, there were a lot of taller ones around it.

Andy: Okay, so you just need to figure out which building it is before Shax does.

_Piper walks up to them._

Piper: & do what exactly? You can't defeat Shax, without the Power of Three.

Melissa: (Whispering) Well we have to do something mom.

Piper: Why?

Melissa: (Whispering) Because I got that premonition for a reason, & I can't ignore it like Aunt Phoebe wouldn't have. That girl's our innocent, so we have to try & save her.

Piper: Says who? Why do we have to?

Leo: Piper…

Piper: What? Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep, risking our lives? Do they?

Leo: Piper, keep your voice down…

Piper: No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when I cremated my sister's.

_She spins & stalks upstairs. Leo starts to follow, but Melissa stops him._

Melissa: No Leo, leave her be. She needs to be alone right now. (Whispering) Look I know you'll all think I'm suicidal & that it's too soon fighting demons when I don't have my own powers anymore but I'm still a witch even with Aunt Phoebe's powers & my jobs protecting the innocent like I have to with that girl. I can't let her die especially not by the same demon that killed Aunt Phoebe & Prue.

Andy: We understand it's just how're you goanna stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?

Cole: I'll go with her as backup beats sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack.

Leo: Okay becareful won't will.

_Moving close to Leo Melissa hugs & whispers in his ear._

Melissa: (Whispering) I will dad.

_Breaking up she & Cole move off over to Victor whose taking to a man. _

Victor: I appreciate you coming over. It means so much to the Piper.

Man: Of course Victor.

_Budging in Melissa taps Victor. _

Melissa: Uncle Victor? Oh excuse me us please.

_She pulls him over._

Melissa: Okay I know this's a lot to ask you but I'm goanna need to take over the funeral for me alright.

Victor: What? Why?

Melissa: Me & Cole need to go something where.

Victor: Go where?

Cole: Trust me, you don't want to know.

_Before Victor can react, they turn to see Darryl entering in with an Inspector Cortez who's wearing a coat & tie, & has self-made, eyes that never miss a trick._

Darryl: Mel. Victor. Sorry about this, but Inspector Cortez insisted on meeting today…

Cortez: I just wanted to extend my deepest sympathies.

Melissa: Thank you.

Victor: Thanks.

Cole: (Whispering) I'll just get Prue's car.

_He steps outta the Manor._

Darryl: Where's Piper?

Melissa: Upstairs. She's not feeling well.

Cortez: Understandable. I know what's, it's like & how hard it can be losing relatives. I lost a sister once myself, We're goanna find the monster who did this to your cousins Miss Hale. I promise you this.

_Darryl & Melissa exchange a look. Cortez notices this._

Cortez: Something I said?

Melissa: No, uh, it's just the word, monster.

Cortez: Well that's what he was - how else do you describe somebody so vicious? We have to stop him before he strikes again.

Melissa: I couldn't agree with you more, Inspector. If you'll excuse me,

_She goes to leave, but Cortez stops her._

Cortez: I know what difficult time this's for you & your cousin, Miss Hale but we really need to talk.

Victor: But not right now.

Cortez: Yes of course I'm sorry

_He holds Melissa's look for an uncomfortable beat, then allows her to exit. Darryl, concerned, looks at Cortez._

Attic 

_Piper's angrily placing five lit candles in a lose circle on the floor in front of the Book of Shadows._

Piper: (Angry) I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before & I'm goanna summon my sisters whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch.

_She goes to the Book, which's opened to the "Summoning Dead" spell. _

Piper: I want to talk to my sisters. I need to talk to my sisters. At the very least, you owe me that.

_Piper takes a soul-cleansing breath, then glares at the Book._

Piper: HERE THESE WORDS. HEAR MY CRY SPIRITS FROM THE OTHER. COME TO ME, I SUMMON THEE. CROSS NOW THE GREAT DIVIDE.

_Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Piper looks up, her anger replaced by hopeful wonder as she steps closer, anticipating Prue & Phoebe's appearance, but is, instead, surprised to see the ghost of Penelope Halliwell. _

Piper: Grams?

Grams: Hello, my darling. How're you?

Piper: How am I? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there?

Grams: I meant, how're you holding up?

Piper: Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before? When I called after…

Grams: I couldn't, Piper. I was... busy.

Piper: You were busy?

Grams: I was with your sisters.

Piper: Oh. Of course you were. Right. Well, that makes sense. Are they okay?

Grams: Your mother & I are helping them through this.

Piper: But how are they?

Grams: I'm not allowed to tell you now... just like you're not allowed to see them at least not for a while anyway.

Piper: Why not?

Grams: Because seeing them right now, speaking to them, keeps them alive for you, which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, & continuing with your destiny.

Piper: What destiny? Okay. It's over. It's done. Prue & Phoebe are gone & I…

Grams: I know, sweetie. I know... but if there's one thing you've learned over the last three years, it's that there's a reason for everything like why Mel kept Phoebe's powers when she died. Maybe that's because you're destiny's not over yet & that it still awaits. Blessed be.

_She disappears in the same swirl of white lights that brought her to Piper._

_Underworld _

_The Source flames in through a fiery display._

The Source: Anything?

_The Oracle, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looks up from it._

Oracle: Unfortunately since the last attack, Belthazor has been very elusive -

The Source: Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters. What about the other?

_The Oracle confidently waves her hand over the crystal ball._

Oracle: Her future's becoming much more, clear. & as it appears, short-lived...

_The crystal ball shows swirling smoke inside as it begins to form into the image of a dancing woman, Paige._

Clubroom

_Paige's dancing with her boyfriend, Shane. The club's hopping - a hot band lights up the place. The song ends the crowd cheers then Shane & Paige drift over to their table & sit. Paige looks distracted, distant._

Shane: You alright?

Paige: Me? Yeah why?

Shane: Well, you seem... a little quieter than usual. That's all.

Paige: What makes you think I'm not like this all of the time?

Shane: Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know.

_A passing waitress goes by them._

Shane: Uh, hey, can we get a couple of long necks?

Waitress: Sure.

Paige: (To waitress) Make mine a mineral water, please?

Waitress: Mm-mmm.

Paige: (To waitress) Thanks.

_The waitress notes the order & leaves. _

Paige: So much for how well you know me cowboy. I don't drink. I'm a recovering alcoholic who had lot of problems with liquids years ago. But that's all behind me now & I've been sober two years.

Shane: Oh do you want to go someplace else, or…?

Paige: No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh. I should. I've been coming to P Three for the last year or so, on & ff. I mean, ever since that...

Shane: Ever since what?

Paige: Oh, never mind. It's boring. (Pause) All right, but if I tell you all about Paige & you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll & make you sorry you're a man. (Pauses) So my sad stories that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest them. Anyway after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers.

_She begins to doodle something on a napkin._

Paige: I went to the police who found the church I got dumped at... & I checked around & figured she must've lived near here, you know? They even thought I might've been... related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that.

Shane: Well, did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or...

Paige: Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so.

_The waitress brings them their drinks, allowing Paige to lean back, try to end this, painful topic. Shane, though, cares, wants to know more._

Waitress: Here you are.

Paige: Thanks.

Waitress: You're welcome

Shane: So that, that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here.

Paige: Well, one of the sisters… owns it, so… I don't know. I guess I just kinder feel - connected somehow. That's why I went to the funeral today. I just felt like I had to. Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way a go.

_Shane, touched, shuts her up by leaning in & giving her a kiss. She responds then pulls back slightly, allowing her vulnerability to show._

Paige: Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now.

_His answer's another kiss, deeper, meaningful. She accepts it, returns the passion. They part, stare into each other's eyes. Hers are ablaze. _

Paige: Come on. I have something to show you.

_Shane hurriedly tosses a twenty on the table. They leave. The cocktail napkin Paige was doodling on has a drawing of a rough version of the triquetra, Power of Three symbol on it. _

Skyscraper Building 

_Melissa, bundled in an observation room, looks out through the binoculars. Cole approaches from behind, handing here a thermostat cup of coffee._

Cole: Here you go.

_Melissa lowers the binoculars turns to take the cup._

Melissa: Thanks. & thanks for coming.

Cole: No worries. I wouldn't have yet you gone by yourself anyway. Phoebe wouldn't have forgiven me If I hadn't have done that.

Melissa: Yeah well I think this's the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure.

Cole: Or maybe we should follow your first instincts & stay right here.

Melissa: Okay. But, what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed.

Cole: You can't save every innocent, Mel, or stop every demon.

Melissa: Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, wounds him enough that you can take him out.

Cole: We don't know if my energy balls will work. Prue deflected Shax's own & it didn't affect him.

Melissa: Well even so we have to do something.

Cole: Yeah I know.

_Looking onward Cole spies the girl & a man walking outta a door. _

Cole: Ooh, looks like your instincts were right.

_Melissa turns & raises her binoculars._

Melissa: We've gotta shimmer over there!

Cole: & tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here.

_They wait as Paige, oblivious to the looming danger, leads a reluctant Shane to the centre of the heli-pad._

Shane: Aren't you afraid that we're goanna to get caught?

Paige: I like an element of danger.

_She lets go of his hand, then spins around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars, free. _

Paige:

Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel... free.

_She takes off her jacket slightly He kisses her. Meanwhile, Phoebe lowers the binoculars & turns away. Cole's still looking._

Melissa: All right, any ideas?

Cole: A couple.

_Melissa smacks him._

Melissa: I meant about what we do now. I mean, we can't just keep watching, it's not right.

Cole takes the binoculars from Phoebe & takes a look.

Cole: You're right. We shouldn't just keep watching.

_Melissa blocks his view._

Melissa: Okay, very good.

_A moving tornado materializes out of thin air & races toward the unsuspecting lovers. The demon, Shax, appears & fires a concussive blast. Paige opens her eyes at the last second & sees it over Shane's shoulder._

Paige: Shane!!

_The blast makes Shane go flying backwards, knocking himself out. Paige screams. Shax throws another concussive blast at Paige. Paige screams & orbs out then back in, realizing that she's still alive, somehow. Paige turns the other way & runs to the roof access tower. Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, turns back into a tornado and follows. Seeing this Melissa's shocked._

Melissa: (Shocked) She orbed! Oh my god.

_Paige runs away. _

Cole: Yeah I know. Come on!

_Cole grabs & shimmers out with her._

Inside Room Tower

_Paige's running for her life & scampers down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stops as he sees Cole & shimmer in. Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer, shocked._

Paige: What the hell?

Melissa: Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!

_Cole fires an energy ball at Shax, but it barely fazes him. He fires another one as Paige, freaked, takes off running up the stairs._

Cole: Say the spell, damn it!

Melissa: EVIL WIND THAT BLOWS, THAT WHICH FORMS BELOW. NO LONGER MAY YOU DWELL. DEATH TAKES YOU WITH THIS SPELL.

_Shax although weakend by this manages to get off a concussive, blast at Cole, which knocks him over the stairway rail. Just as Shax, in agony, turns into a ghostly wind & streaks away from the scene. Melissa panic- stricken runs to the edge. Cole plummets five stories, but just before he pancakes, he recovers enough to shimmer out._

Melissa: Cole! Can you hear me?

_Cole shimmers next to Melissa who smacks him on the shoulder._

Melissa: Gods sakes Cole don't scare me like that.

Cole: Its alright, I'm okay. I just don't know about your innocent.

Kitchen

_Leo's debating with Cole & Melissa with what they say. Piper's in the background._

Leo: Are you sure she orbed? & that it wasn't something else?

Melissa: Dad I was half white lighter you know. I think I'd know when someone's orbed.

Leo: It just doesn't make sense.

Cole: Why?

Leo: Because why would Shax want to kill a White-lighter?

_Andy hearing this over near them butts in. _

Andy: Well maybe he doesn't know she's a white-lighter Leo.

Leo: Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?

_Piper, in the background, clatters the pots that she's washing, noticeably._

Cole: (To Leo) Is it possible she didn't know she's a white lighter?

Melissa: No she'd be told if she was.

Leo: Then why's what happened important?

Cole: Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out.

Leo: Well that doesn't make any sense either.

Melissa: Which's why I think she's half white lighter. The why she orbed the fact, she looks a little like Sam. She must be his daughter.

Andy: But how can Sam have a daughter? I thought before Piper & Leo white lighters couldn't have relationships.

Leo: They couldn't.

Andy: Then how's this possible then?

Cole: Something must've happened in secret.

Andy: Maybe you used go up there Leo check see if it's true or not. I could ask Darryl at the station to look up on her if you draw a picture of her Mel.

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: (nodding) Okay.

_Leo looks at Piper._

Leo: Alright I'll be right back.

_He orbs out. _

Cole: Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side & see what I can find out.

_Melissa looks at him._

Melissa: No.

Cole: I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confused any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry. I won't disappear.

Melissa: Okay.

_Standing near her he shimmers out. Piper's hunched over the sink. Melissa moves closer to her. _

Melissa: Hey, you okay?

Piper: Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out & we pretty much know who to invite.

_She holds a small white towel in her hand & faces Phoebe._

Melissa: Mom.

Piper: Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We cremate your Aunts this morning & you go off tonight & nearly join them. What the hell's the matter with you?

Melissa: I was trying to save an innocent mom.

Piper: Why?

Melissa: Because it's my job to. We're still witches despite the fact Aunt Prue & Phoebe are dead.

Piper: (Angry) No. Our jobs getting killed & dying young that's what this family does best.

_She throws the towel onto a counter in frustration & anger. _

Piper: (Angry) & you're making it way too easy for them, sweetie. You're walking right into it.

Melissa: I wasn't alone mom I had Cole with me.

Piper: & look what happened to him.

Melissa: MOM!

Piper: Oh come on how do you think this's dishonouring your Aunts memories like that.

Melissa: Mom dishonouring Aunt Prue & Phoebe's memories is ignoring that premonition & letting that girl die. Now I know you don't like that I'm sorry but I'm not just goanna let up because I don't have my own powers anymore.

_Turning around & looking at Melissa Piper speaks. _

Piper: Fine you wanna go & get yourself killed be my guest.

_At that she walks of out the room leaving Melissa alone. _

Hospital Room

_Paige enters Shane's room. He sits up from his bed._

Shane: Paige.

Paige: Hey.

Shane: What happened?

Paige: Shane, I feel so bad. I just got scared & ran off.

Shane: Of course.

Paige: Are you alright? What'd they say?

Shane: It's no big deal, just a little concussion.

Paige: Oh, no.

Shane: No, I'm goanna be fine. They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too.

Paige: Yeah, well, physically anyway.

Shane: Did you talk to the cops yet?

Paige: No. Why?

Shane: Why? They want to find out who attacked us, that's why. I - I told them you saw him.

Paige: You did what?

Shane: Well, you did. Didn't you?

_Cortez enters the room._

Cortez: Did you?

Paige: Who're you?

Cortez: Inspector Cortez, homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions.

Shane: Wait, homicide? No one was murdered.

Cortez: Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was that just makes you lucky. He killed three people last week, violently, one of them a young woman who looked a little bit like you.

Paige: Prue.

Cortez: Prue Halliwell yes. Her younger sister Phoebe was murdered also. Did you know them?

Paige: No not really.

Shane: Well, in a way you did, right?

Cortez: What way was that? Were you friends of hers or her cousin & sister?

Paige: No, not friends.

Cortez: Then what? Look. I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out.

Paige: Well, in that case, I have nothing to worry about.

_She kisses Shane. _

Paige: You rest up. I'll be back. (To Cortez) Excuse me.

_Paige leaves the room._

Lounge

_Piper's sitting by the fireplace as Melissa walks in two cups of coffee one which she hands to Piper. _

Melissa: I made this for you if you want.

Piper: Thanks.

_She sits down next to her._

Melissa: Listen I'm sorry I had a go at you.

Piper: No I understand. You've been a witch a long time. Your job's important.

Melissa: & so are your feelings. You're right we do die young & that scares me waking up each day thinking will I live to the end of it or be dead. But if I keep thinking that way I'll never live my life I'll always be in fear of it & that's not good. Okay our job's dangerous but it's what we were born to do & we can't ignore that. Aunt Prue & Phoebe never did even though it cost them their lives.

_Thinking about them Piper speaks._

Piper: Doesn't seem real, does it? I mean what're we goanna do with all of their stuff with Prue's car?

Melissa: Sell it probably.

Piper: Unless you want it since you can't orb now.

Melissa: (Sarcastically) Oh thanks mom rub it in why don't you. No it wouldn't feel right having it. It's Aunt Prue's car.

_She holds hands with Piper._

Melissa: We'll get through this, mom. We just have to stick together.

Piper: I can't believe you're so cool about this which's good as it would've been a disaster if we'd both fallen apart.

Melissa: Yeah well I've been through this before in the future so.

Piper: True but you didn't know your Aunts then did you.

_Thinking about them a second she pauses, a beat then speaks. _

Melissa: No I didn't.

_Leo orbs into the room._

Piper: Well?

Leo: The Elders don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a white-lighter. & they don't know about Sam having a daughter but there not putting Mel's theory outta action though.

Piper: So who's she then I mean the only people Sam had contact with was his charges which would make half witch also.

Leo: Yeah but Sam had many charges so anyone of those could be her mother.

Melissa: I don't think you'd have to look far.

Piper: Whaddya mean?

_Looking at Mel realising what she may be saying Piper puts her right hand opver her mouth._

Piper: No you don't think?

Leo: Think what.

_Andy walks in through the front door & into the lounge. _

Andy: I managed to get as much info on the girl as I could. Her name's Paige Matthews twenty five years old. Adopted by, Sarah & Robert Matthews on August 9th 1975. Her parents died young in a car accident leaving her the soul survivor. She works at South Bay Social Services & lives at a loft apartment on Portero Avenue.

_Cole shimmers into the room._

Cole: Whew. Sorry I took so long. Had to, dodge a couple of bounty hunters.

_Seeing, their faces Cole talks._

Cole: What's up?

Leo: We're not sure. But we did find out about the girl though. Paige. What did you find out?

Cole: You've no idea of that. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a white-lighter at all.

_He sits on the arm of the couch behind him. _

Cole: In fact, he thinks she might be another Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried this girl may reconstitute it.

Melissa: So it looks like I might be right then.

Andy: Right about what?

_Piper begins to take off._

Leo: Piper?

Cole: Piper?

_The others follow her. Piper goes to the attic & goes to the book._

Attic

Melissa: Mom whaddya doing?

Piper: I'm goanna summon Grams & ask her if it's true.

Melissa: Grams?

Piper: Mm-hmm. Your destiny still awaits she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here & find out exactly what that reason is.

Melissa: Okay, but maybe we should.

Piper: HERE THESE WORDS. HEAR MY CRY SPIRITS FROM THE OTHER. COME TO ME, I SUMMON THEE. CROSS NOW THE GREAT DIVIDE.

_She lets out a semi-satisfied sigh. Grams, appears in a bright light._

Grams: Piper? Why're you calling? Mel wha-what's going on?

Piper: The Source Grams thinks the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted because we have a long lost relation. Now Mel had a vision of her & thinks she looks a little like mom's white lighter Sam.

Grams: I don't know what you're talking about.

Piper: Well its simple really mom & Sam had a relationship yes?

_Hearing this, Grams lowers her head a little._

Grams: Yes.

Piper: Did they have a child outta it?

_Not talking Grams pauses._

Melissa: Grams if Grandma Patty & Sam had a baby we need to know about this, this could be important.

_After a few seconds Grams speaks. _

Grams: I can't tell if that's true or not I'm sorry.

Piper: Why not? 

_Patty Halliwell appears right next to Grams in a bright light._

Patty: Because I swore her not to.

Melissa: Grandma.

Hallway

_Cortez & Darryl enter the manor. Cortez's holding a flashlight._

Darryl: You can't just walk in here like this.

_Cortez stops._

Cortez: Search warrant says I can.

Darryl: What the hell are you looking for?

Cortez: Do you really expect me to believe you don't know, Inspector? Follow me & keep your voice down.

_He continues searching._

Attic

_Patty's explaining to everyone in the room as she paces._

Patty: We didn't tell anybody Piper because we were afraid there'd be reprisals, afraid that, you & your sisters would be dined your powers. You're birthright. It happened after your father & I divorced, when Sam & I were together.

Piper: Go on.

Patty: You & your sisters were toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat.

_She smiles._

Patty: You never knew I was pregnant.

Grams: I was the only one who knew.

Patty: & Sam, obviously.

Grams: Right. Well, of course yes.

Melissa: That must've been why Sam had that look when we meet me ages ago. He couldn't believe another half white lighter witch existed besides Paige.

_Seeing this Patty nods in acknowledgment. _

Patty: We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother.

Grams: Well, I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you & Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. Let alone have children with them.

Melissa: You had no choice just like Cole & Grandpa didn't have with my cousins & me.

Patty: Yes. Sam & I decided to give the baby up. We took her to a local church as soon as she was born. & we asked the nun there to find her a home & she found a very, very good one.

Grams: Yes.

Andy: So hang on a sec Paige's Piper's half sister & Mel's Aunt?

Patty: Piper's baby half sister by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before.

Grams: Charmed again.

Cole: & I thought my family was screwed up.

_Piper gives Cole a look. Cortez walks into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. Everyone's stunned. Darryl's right behind him._

Cortez: Well, I'll be damned.

Piper: Darryl, do something!

Darryl: He's a cop, Piper. & he's got a search warrant.

Cortez: & believe me, I've found what I've been searching for.

_Cole moves slightly towards Cortez. He aims his gun at him. _

Cortez: Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot.

Cole: Yeah & so will I.

Leo: Cole.

Melissa: Okay Inspector, just put the gun down. There's a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in anytime, guys.

Cortez: My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here.

Andy: There not evil Cortez there good.

_Looking at Andy Cortez speaks. _

Cortez: Yeah & I can't believe you married one.

_Angered by that Andy comes towards him. _

Andy: (Angry) How dare you say that about my, wife. She was the most, loveliest person I ever met & done more good than you'll ever know.

Piper: Wait. Is he accusing us of something?

Cortez: I've just begun to accuse you, lady!

Grams: Alright, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So what're you goanna do about it? Shoot us?

Melissa: Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead, thank you.

Leo: Alright, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you.

Cortez: Not at first maybe but I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance & taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something supernatural, & then…

_Darryl knocks Cortez out with the, but of his gun. He falls to the floor._

Darryl: I think you've been through enough today, hey.

Piper: Thank Darryl.

_Melissa walks over to him._

Melissa: You better go before he wakes up. You shouldn't have to take the fall for this.

Darryl: No, it's okay.

Melissa: No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this, please?

Darryl: If you need me, you know where to find me.

_Melissa nods & turns to Cole. Darryl leaves the manor._

Cole: It doesn't solve your problem. He'll wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time.

Leo: Which's what you're goanna need, especially if you're wanna save you're.

Melissa: Aunt?

Leo: Yes.

Grams: Well, what're we waiting for? Say a spell & get rid of him Mel.

Melissa: Me? What? I do potions not spells.

Grams: So try it. If Phoebe could do it surely you can. Just makes up some words & start rhyming. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. Um TAKE HIM BACK, TAKE HIM AWAY. REMOVE HIM NOW. DON'T LET HIM STAY.

_She gestures to Melissa._

Melissa: Um WE CALL ON THE SPIRITS TO HELP UNDO & SEND HIM OFF TO TIMBUKTU.

_Cortez vanishes from the floor. _

Melissa: (Excited) Hey It worked.

Piper: Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?

Melissa: Yeah well it's my first spell in ages okay & the only word I could think off rhymed with undo.

Cole: Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him.

_Cole shimmers out._

Piper: Okay, well this's way too much for me to handle way too much.

Patty: Nobody blames you for being angry, sweetie.

Piper: Angry? Yeah, I'm angry & confused & you know you can't just float in here years later & go, "Oh gosh, I forgot to tell you by the way I've a sister." Not today of all days especially.

Patty: I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should deal with, but you & Mel will have to deal with it best way you can. Losing Prue & Phoebe learning about another relation this's your, path. You're destiny. Get angry at it, & cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you.

Grams: Come on, Patty. The rest's up to them.

_Grams & Patty disappear. Piper & Leo & Andy & Melissa head downstairs._

Stairs

Andy: Can you sense her yet Leo?

Melissa: She's not a witch yet so technically he can't. Okay if we're goanna find Paige we need to as k at her apartment building what numbers she's at or if not there the church Grandma mentioned & the nun.

Piper: Okay, let's get one thing straight. I'm only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting The Charmed Ones.

_Piper's cut off to find Paige waiting for them by the front door_.

Paige: I'm sorry door was open. I shouldn't be here.

_Paige turns to leave but Melissa stops her._

Melissa: No, no Paige wait. We were just looking for you.

Paige: How do you know my name?

Melissa: My uncle Andy told us. He's a cop.

_Andy puts his right hand up._

Andy: Hey.

Paige: Whoa!

_Melissa hooks her arm into Paige's & walks over to Piper & Leo._

Melissa: Yeah. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Melissa Mel.

Paige: Yeah I know I've heard you at P Three. You're really great.

Melissa: Thanks. & this's.

Paige: Piper. I know. She owns it.

Piper: It's nice to meet you.

_Piper shakes Paige's hand. A bright blue shines over the girls._

Paige:Okay. What was that?

Leo: I think that means you're supposed to be here.

_The door slams open & a strong wind knocks Melissa, Piper & Paige backwards. Leo's knocked down on the stairs. Shax materializes & walks closer. He's about to strike when Andy & Leo manhandle him. _

Andy: Run! Get upstairs!

Piper: Leo!? Andy?

_The girls run upstairs. Shax throws the two men on the floor knocking them out then looks upstairs._

Attic

_Melissa, Piper & Paige enter & go to the Book._

Paige: Oh my god what is that thing?

Melissa: A demon which we'll explain later.

_Piper flips through the pages of the Book._

Piper: Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?

Paige: Spell, what're you guys, witches?

Melissa: & so are you.

Piper: Which we're about to find out.

_The strong wind breaks through the attic door & Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell._

Melissa, Piper, Paige: EVIL WIND THAT BLOWS, THAT WHICH FORMS BELOW. NO LONGER MAY YOU DWELL. DEATH TAKES YOU WITH THIS SPELL.

_Shax moans in pain & explodes in a shockwave vanquish._

Melissa: That'snot enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source.

Paige: The Source of what?

Piper: All evil.

Paige: Oh my god what've you guys turned me into?

_Paige turns & runs out the attic then the house. _

Piper: Paige?

Melissa: Wait.

_Piper & Melissa start following. _

TO BE CONTINUED.

The End.


End file.
